Your Blood is Mine and Only Mine
by Spark2442
Summary: Jeff the Killer hunts for one girl, killing as much as he pleases, though he cant kill her. (I twisted the story of Jeff a little, for it to make sense, but hey I guess that's what fanfics are really. Also I suck at summaries :) Rated M for sexual themes)
1. Childhood

**Hey, this is my second fanfic, please let me know if you'd like to read more of this, just recently got into Jeff the Killer stuff, because why not. Reviews are always welcome :) Enjoy :)**

* * *

I was looking out of one of my schools windows, my hand propping my head up. It was another boring day of school and the teacher sat in front of the class taking attendance, I didn't care, I just wanted to be home. This wasn't a place for me to be, I hated being bullied constantly. Students in the classroom stretched and yawned, some of them looking around and staring at others, judging. You had your normal cliques in high school, preps, jocks, nerds, goths and emos, friends sat next to friends and well I didn't have any so I sat alone. Which was fine, no one wanted to look past appearances and befriend anyone who looked like a total loner, I was a loner, but society had made me one.

The teacher had brought me out of my thoughts by calling my name, "Jamie?" He said looking in my direction. "Here," I said in a monotone voice. He nodded and called all the other students names. The door opened and a guy my age came in, a back pack slung over his shoulder, he wore a white hoodie and dark blue pants. His brown hair was just long enough to cover his blue eyes. He brought a note to the teacher, who looked the note over and nodded.

"Class, we have a new student today, his name is Jeff." The teacher introduced everybody. No one really seemed to pay attention, at all. Some were reading, others were whispering to each other about some drama they had in their life at the moment, and there was one kid named Randy who was etching into the desk, one of his friends, Troy, was whispering into Randy's other friends ear, while eyeing Jeff. I couldn't quite remember the other ones name. "Jeff if you will take the empty seat by Jamie, she won't bite," he pointed to me, Jeff nodded silently and strode to the seat next to me.

I could tell this guy was a little shy. He set his back pack down and sat down, he glanced over at me for a brief second. I looked down and opened my book and started reading. I bit my lip as I could see through the corner of my eye that he was watching me. Closing my book, I looked over at him, gave him a small smile and extended my hand out to him, "hey Jeff it's nice to meet you," I whispered. He looked down at my hand hesitantly and then shook my hand.

"Likewise," he said, his voice almost seductive. I blushed and pushed my text book in the middle of our table, so he could read the book with the class. Jeff, I could tell already, wasn't going to be popular, because of the looks he was getting from the rest of the class. It could've been because he was talking to me.

* * *

Jeff had all my classes, and he stuck to me almost like glue, it was nice to have a companion through the day though I had to admit. He and I were becoming fast friends though. We had a lot in common, a lot of the same interests in music. It was now lunch time and we had gotten our food. Another young man had approached us. He looked a lot like Jeff, I guessed that this was Liu, Jeff's brother.

"Hey bro." Liu smiled, as he knocked Jeff's shoulder lightly. He looked over at me and smiled, "well, who's your friend?" Jeff looked to me and smiled, "This is Jamie, she is the first one today not to give me strange looks." He laughed, making Liu laugh as well. I smiled at the two brothers. They seemed so happy to have the other. That was something I would never know.

"Well, Jamie, a friend of Jeff's is a friend of mine," His eyes twinkled. Randy was watching us from a far. I glared at him, but he ignored me, what the hell was that kid's problem? I shook my head at him, he was the biggest bully in the school. He was so cruel. Liu noticed the frown on my face and looked over to Randy. Jeff also looked at Randy, who was sneering at us. That kid really needed to get a life.

"Does he give you problems?" Jeff asked, there was something in his pretty blue eyes that I couldn't quite place, I looked down and nodded. "He may give you problems now because you talk to me," I whispered. Liu shook his head, looking to both Jeff and me. "Well, he can do whatever he pleases, we have each other," Liu put his hands on mine and Jeff's shoulders. I smiled for once actually feeling happy to be at school.

* * *

Later at the end of the day, Jeff and Liu, come to find out took the same bus as I did, so we lived on the same block, just a few houses away from each other. We all walked from our bus stop home. Their houses garage door was open and there were a lot of boxes to be unpacked. I smiled and waved bye to them and promised that I would see them tomorrow morning. They smiled and had gone inside the house, I had went home myself. My mother greeted me inside, she told me that the little neighbor boy Billy was going to have a birthday party in a few months, and that I was invited. I smiled halfheartedly. Billy was a nice kid, but I didn't necessarily want to go to a little kids birthday party. I would have to talk to Liu and Jeff to see if they wanted to make plans so my mom wouldn't make me go.

It felt good to be able to say that. That I had friends that I could make plans with them. Randy had ruined all my chances of having friends in the school with all his rumors and lies about me. I shrugged it off most of the time, pretended not to care, when in reality it was eating me on the inside. I usually bottled things up. I had a great life outside of school, there was no reason to be unhappy outside of school. I talked with my mother for a few minutes before walking upstairs to my room and setting my back pack down on the bed. I looked out the window toward Jeff and Liu's house. Their mother had come outside and was planting beautiful flowers along the walkway of the path to the house.

* * *

Over the next few months, Jeff, Liu and I were becoming really good friends, we would go over to each other's houses every day and hang out. Randy seemed to pick on me a lot more than he did but I didn't care, I wasn't going to let him run my life. Jeff seemed to get bullied a lot though a lot more than I ever got bullied. It seemed to take a toll on him, I felt for him, I couldn't do a lot to help him, but I did what I could. Liu worried for Jeff a lot of the time, but Jeff would shrug it off like I did.

A lot of times when I would see Jeff upset, I would see a psycho look in his eyes, it would scare me a little. I cared for Jeff, a lot and I didn't want to see him upset or hurt. I tried to shake the thought of the psycho look he would get in his eyes, like an etch-a-sketch, away from my mind.

I had to miss a day of school, I was really sick, and when I came back two days later, I had found out that Liu, was hauled off to juvi for a year, for beating the crap out of Randy. Jeff kept saying that it was all his fault. I just wanted to give him a hug, he was blaming himself for something that Randy was probably aiming for. I felt bad for Jeff, because he wouldn't have Liu for a whole year.

I tried thinking of something for Jeff to keep his mind off of his brother for just a little while, my mom had suggested little Billys party… That was something, it was worth a try. I approached him with the idea only to find out that his mom was already making him go. He seemed happy that I was going though.

Later that night, at little Billy's birthday party, Jeff had been attacked by Randy and his cronies, stabbed, and set on fire at the party. He was rushed to the hospital after the flames had been extinguished and I demanded that since Liu wasn't here with him that I be with him in the ambulance with his mother. I was angry at Randy, he hurt my best friend. Randy deserved everything he has gotten.

* * *

A few weeks pass by since Jeff first woke up from the incident, today was the day he was to get his bandages taken off. The doctor carefully takes the bandages off to reveal a mangled and scarred Jeff. Jeff's mother crys out in surprise and Liu and Jeffs father stand there awestruck. I looked down to the ground. Poor Jeff. The doctors told Mr. and Mrs. Hardy that Jeff's face will heal with time, and that hopefully his scars will heal gracefully. I leave the room, my fist balled up, I couldn't stand it in there, and Jeff's family seemed to look at Jeff like he was a different person just because he got burned. He was still the Jeff they loved and have known all these years.

I closed my eyes, wishing we could go back to before Jeff had gotten burned so we could avoid that whole situation. Jeff never deserved this… I cried, it was never going to be the same again and that was all because of that bastard Randy. I hope he is rotting in hell, I thought to myself. Nurses passed me and glanced curiously at me. I ignored them. I didn't care about them, all I cared about was my friend.

* * *

Later that night, I couldn't sleep I kept looking out my window. Wondering if Jeff was ok. I missed my friend. Then I heard a faint whisper, as if it came with the wind, it sounded like Jeff. "Go to sleep." Unknowingly, at the time, he had killed them all. Making them go to sleep.


	2. Uneasy

The sun was shining through my blinds in my room, I groaned, morning already. I had nightmares all night about Jeff, it had been like this recently. I looked around the room, my boyfriend Ryan, was asleep right next to me. I smiled, he was the best thing that happened to me since the incident with Jeff. I snuggled into him, he was so warm. He stirred, groggily looking down at me. I buried my face in his bare chest, taking in his scent.

"Good morning," he yawned, wrapping his arms around me. I looked up into his water blue eyes, his brown hair was ruffled from sleeping. He was so cute, I wrapped my arms around his built body, "Jamie, you ok?" He asked me. I nodded giving him a confused look. "You were tossing and turning, were you having a bad dream babe?" I looked down, and nodded once again.

"I have been having a lot of bad dreams lately," I whispered. "It's really worrying me on how much I have been having these reoccurring dreams." He stroked my cheek, as he then pressed his lips to mine.

"Well I am here to protect you, James, you know that," He said before stretching and sitting up in the bed. He looked over to the clock, his eyes widening, "Shit, I'm late for work," He said throwing the blanket off and running into the bathroom to get ready. I got up and walked into the bathroom. Ryan was there brushing his teeth hurriedly. He was half naked his six pack showing, the only thing he was wearing was a pair of boxers that hung off his hips.

"James, will you hand me a uniform," he asked. I nodded and went out to the closet and grabbed a uniform. Ryan was a mechanic, running an auto shop. He made good money, taking the business from his father, we had found a quiet little house a few miles away from town. My parents were reluctant to let me move out but I had been with Ryan for a few years now, four to be exact. I met him just after the incident Jeff had, Ryan had comforted me and everything.

Handing the uniform to the now ready Ryan, I went and got my own clothes on. "So, babe I have to perform at a wedding reception later tonight," I said slipping my shirt on over my head. I heard him sigh, as he came out the uniform now on him. "So am I going to see you at all when I come home?" He asked, I started grinding my teeth, this was going to start an argument, I looked away.

"You may or may not," I whispered. He looked at me a frown formed on his face. "Jamie, between the both of us working we never really see each other anymore." He said slipping his shoes and socks on. "I miss you," I looked down and nodded. "Babe, I think we should go base jumping again, go on a nice long trip. Lee has the shop under control and you don't have to book anything for a few days." I looked up to him my face lighting up when he suggested base jumping, which brought a smile to his face.

"I think that is exactly what we need!" I exclaimed smiling. He chuckled and hugged me, kissing the top of my head. "I will search good mountains to jump from, but right now I gotta go," He said putting a hand through his brown mess of hair. He kissed me and left the room and headed for the front door. I watched him go and I looked out the window next to the front door and watched him drive away.

He was what made me happy and I felt bad that we didn't see each other as much since his father had retired. I owned a small business that was for weddings, parties any social gathering. I did something called poi. I spun poi around whether it was with LED lights or with fire. I was like the fire dancers from Hawaii.

I also sung, I did anything that my clients wanted for entertainment, as long as it wasn't anything that a stripper would do. It was fun, I loved doing new things. Sky diving and base jumping being the evidence of that. I was glad I had Ryan with me.

I heard my phone ring from the other room. Turning, I went into the living room where on the table my phone sat. I picked it up and answered it. "Hello?" I said. There was no answer, but it sounded like someone had exhaled, "Hello?" I said again. Then they hung up. Shrugging, I put the phone back on the table.

I had a few plans for today, I had to buy some kerosene for the performance tonight, and then I had to visit my best friend, Jazzy. I smiled Jazzy was an awesome person who had taken me under her wing in high school, She and I were supposed to take her son to the carnival in town. Then after a fun day in the carnival I was going to the wedding. I had a busy day today.

I grabbed my keys, and headed out to my car after locking the house up. I went out to the store and got my kerosene, and had gotten a box full of donuts, in the check-out line I saw an overweight woman buying all her food, a small child was tugging at her shirt. "Momma! Momma!" I said, "Can I have chocolate milk?" The woman's face turned red with anger as she looked down to the child, "Avery!" she slapped the small child, "What have I told you? Don't bother mommy when she's talking with another grown up," I glared at her, that kid didn't deserve a slap for something like that, at least he asked instead of just stealing it like so many other kids result to nowadays. I shook my head, the woman looked over to me.

"What are you looking at, you little twiglet?" She said. Ugh, she was toothless. I shuddered, this chick was going to eat me or something. "Nothing, just looking at someone who has poor education and lack of self-control," I said putting the kerosene and the donuts on the belt. She looked pissed. I didn't care, she was one of those people that didn't deserve to spawn. I had heard about her before, I had heard that she bought a high priced phone over buying much needed diapers for her little guy. She was pathetic.

She stalked off, with her child in tow, after she had paid. I watched her go, how have child protective services not take that child away. I shook my head and paid for my items.

* * *

I was on my way to the auto shop. Ryan hadn't gotten anything to eat before he left and I thought it may be nice to give him, Lee and Eddie a nice treat. I pulled into the shop, Eddie was outside working on a car. He was a nice guy, trust worthy and very giving. He unlike anyone else in the shop wore a jumpsuit uniform, He was very slim, and he was very pale. His blond hair was very short and he had sparkling green eyes.

"Hey Eddie," I smiled waving at him. He smiled back at me his hands dirty from work on cars. "Hey Jamie, the boss was late, I don't suppose you have anything to do with that huh?" He joked, I laughed. "Oh girl, what is that?" he said as he noticed me pulling the pink box full of donuts out of my car. I grinned, and held it away from him. He followed me with his curiosity. He followed me inside, he really should've been a fat guy, but he had a fast metabolism, lucky bastard. He would never get fat. I set the box on the front counter where Lee sat.

Lee was in my class for a year, he was a foreign exchange student sent here from China, he was really an awesome person, and he loved it here that is why he came back a few years later. He was always the type of person to make you smile, he is a very positive person and really kind of crazy. He was always dying his hair different colors and getting some sort of tattoo, and when it came to partying he was a party animal.

He looked up at me with his brown eyes. His hair was spiked and he had just dyed it midnight blue. "Hey Jamie," He said tiredly. I nodded at him smiling as I pointed to the box. "Help yourselves guys," I said looking to Lee and Eddie. They smile and did so. I looked around and saw Ryan's shoes sticking out from under a car. I smiled and went to him knocking his foot with mine.

"Yeah? What do you need?" He said emerging from under the car. He looked up to me and smiled. "Oh, it's only you," He said jokingly. I gently kicked his foot again. "I got you breakfast, Ryan," He sat up and looked over to Lee and Eddie who munched on the donuts happily.

"Thanks babe," He said.

* * *

I was now at the carnival with Jazzy it was about noon and her son held her hand and looked around curiously. We went on a few rides and got him cotton candy. Kristopher was her sons name, he was so cute, he looked a lot like Jazzy, but he looked a lot like  
his dad too. Jazzy was my look alike, we both were brunettes, and both had brown eyes and a lot of the same features, it was a wonder that we weren't sisters for real. Little Kristopher had mistaken me for Jazzy often.

I was watching Jazzy and her little one go one another kiddie ride. Then out of the corner of my eye, I saw a white hoodie, one that was so familiar, and one that scared me for the last few years. I had heard what Jeff had done to his family and even though I missed Jeff… the old Jeff, I didn't want to see him again because I feared for those I loved. I feared that he would hurt them.

I looked over to where I saw the hooding. The man had the hood up and his long black hair was covering his face to where I couldn't see it at all. I was petrified, he seemed to stare at me and everyone seemed to be in slow motion. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up and goose bumps rose. I couldn't be him, he had been missing for years. He wasn't here right now, I am hallucinating, I told myself. I heard a squeal from little Kristopher, I looked to him, he was having fun, on the little dragon rollercoaster that only spun around in a cirle. I looked back to where the man was only to find that he was gone.

I looked around and found no one. I felt uneasy, I didn't like it.


	3. The crash

**Warning, this chapter contains lemons and the chapters to come will carry more lemons as well if you do not wish to read lemons do not read on.**

* * *

I was on my way to the wedding. The image of the person distracting me. I wanted to know who that was and why did he have such an impact on me. I shook my head trying to concentrate on the road. My car was loaded up with all my props. I was ready to spin some fire. I smiled at the thought

* * *

.When I got to the place I unloaded my poi and walked in to the house. I found the groom and got ready. It was dusk, and everyone was notified that the entertainment was here. I knew no one here but I was happy I could make their big day a little better. I dipped the poi head in some Kerosene and spun the excess off where no one could see me. I walked out to the houses back yard and had someone light the poi. Someone put some music on and I followed suit corresponding my moves with the music. I felt so alive, spinning with fire was one of the best feelings I have ever had.

The rest of the night I had spun fire, and sung. They were paying me one hundred and fifty dollars for my services, I made sure that it was all worth it for them though, and everyone seemed happy with my performance. I was just about to leave I had been there for three hours. It was ten o clock at night. I checked my phone and saw that Ryan had texted me.

The text read 'Hey sweet heart when you going to be home?' I smiled, and texted him that I would be home soon. I got in my car after loading up my poi and started driving. It was really dark. I turned on my radio and kept driving.

Suddenly there was a man in the middle of the road, he had just gotten in the view of my headlights before I swerved to miss him. My car went off the road and I hit a tree, on impact my head slammed into the steering wheel before the airbag could deploy. I felt warm liquid running down my face. My vision was blurred and I was dizzy. I struggled to get my seat belt off. "Ow," I breathed. I grabbed my phone and with a shaky hand I tried dialing 911. I felt a hand grab me by the hair and wrench me back.

He brought my head back to look at him in the face. He had no eyelids and a smile carved into his cheeks. I shook with terror as he took his knife and put the blade to my throat. He laughed, and pulled me out of the car by my hair. "Scream and I will kill you." He pressed the blade into my neck. I winced, tears flowing from my eyes. He laughed and let his tongue lick along the trail of blood coming from my forehead on the side of my face. I whimpered. Wake up… Wake up… Wake up… I willed myself.

"Please don't hurt me," I whispered scared. He chuckled. "Well, Jamie, if you don't want me to hurt you, what shall I do, shall I pleasure you?" My eyes widened, as I shook my head. He chuckled, letting go of my hair, and letting his hand slide down my neck, to my chest, his hand lingering on my left breast. His hand caressed down to my womanhood.

"Don't please," I cried, trying squirm away, trying to be careful of the knife at my throat. "Mmmm, Jamie your just as you were a few years ago. Full of life. Too bad I'm not the one you first shared your bed with," He hissed in my ear. My mind flashed to Ryan. "Do you not recognize me Jamie," He said a hint of anger in his voice. I racked my brain. Jeff… No… Please don't be the boy I used to know.

"Jeff, don't hurt me, just let me go please," He laughed, allowing his hand to go down my pants. I tensened up. I never did anything with anyone but Ryan. "Jeff, please," I begged.

"Why should I let you go, I am just getting started," I felt him slip a finger inside me. I gasped. "Stop please Jeff," He laughed inserting a second finger. I closed my eyes, contemplating on screaming. He thrust his fingers in deeper. I whimpered, shaking my head. "How badly do you want me to let you go, Jamie?"

"Very much, Jeff, I just want to go home," I whimpered.

"Then why don't you cum for me, and then I'll let you go." He laughed, thrusting in deeper and faster. This got a response out of me, my breathing was becoming labored and I was squirming… but not just to get away, he was hitting my special spot and after a few minutes, I was moaning. I came all over his hand. "Good girl," he coo'ed in my ear. He stroked my hair, "go home, I will come back for you, I will be watching and I will kill everyone you love, if you were to tell anyone about this." He threatened grabbing my hair, "And you're mine, if you give yourself to anyone else again, I will kill them," he hissed. I nodded, afraid and ashamed. "Good girl." He let me go and disappeared.

I looked around, and rushed to my phone only to find that I had already called the police, it was on the line. "Hello?" I heard the woman on the other line ask. I looked around, before putting the phone to my ear. "Hello, I need some help," I said, "I crashed my car." I swallowed, I really wanted to tell her of Jeff, but I was scared.

"Alright ma'am, we will send a unit out to help you as soon as we can," I felt relieved "Where are you located at?" I told her all the information she needed and hung up. I looked around, still scared. I thought I would never see Jeff again after the incident, I was wrong and he turned into a monster.

A few minutes later a police car and a tow truck appeared and I was given a ride to the hospital and my car was towed to Ryan's shop. I got checked out at the hospital and I called Ryan.

"Christ, Jamie, where the hell are you its midnight," He said worried.

"I'm sorry, I -uh- I got into an accident, and hit a tree on the way home, I need you to pick me up at the hospital…" I said hesitantly.

"Oh god you are at the hospital, hold on I'll be there in a minute babe." He hung up and I felt a pang of guilt, Jeff had me do something I didn't want to do. I waited for Ryan who came in a matter of minutes. He ran to me checking how I was and saw the gash on my forehead. He embraced me tightly.

"Oh god, Jamie, I'm so sorry that I wasn't there to help you." If only he knew, I thought.

"Just take me home, Ryan." I whispered burying my face in his chest. He nodded wrapping his arms around me.

"Ok, babe," he whispered, looking down upon me, worried.

I kissed him gratefully, and he loaded me up in a wheel chair and took me out to his car, the employee of the hospital took the wheelchair back and I got in the truck. He got in and put his hand on my leg, which was something he usually did. I glanced around nervously though.

"Babe are you alright?" He asked me. I nodded putting my hand on his. "What made you crash?" I looked to him and told him that I saw a deer jumping the middle of the road. He kissed my cheek. "You are not driving for a while babe, Eddie called me up when I was on the way over to the hospital and said he saw your car in the driveway of the shop while he was out with his girlfriend, It looked totaled." I looked down, dammit, I was going to be stuck a few miles out of town without a car. It was too long to walk to town and there was really nothing at my house except forest.

I sighed, trying to keep my mind off the ghostly face of Jeff.


	4. Mine

**Lemons in this chapter guys, :) have great day.**

* * *

I tried my best to stay away from Ryan, it had been a month since the crash had happened. I hadn't seen Jeff, again and I was beginning to think that I had dreamed the whole ordeal. I barely looked at Ryan anymore and he was noticing my eagerness to avoid him. We were fighting a lot more and there was rarely a moment when Ryan wasn't pissed off at me. He kept bringing up the fact that I hadn't let him touch me in weeks, I was beginning to question my sanity. Ryan let me sleep on the bed and he slept on the couch a lot.

I felt bad, but if I told him what had happened, well I was scared that I was going to get him killed. Ryan barely looked at me now. I didn't want to lose him, if he only knew that I just wanted to give him a hug and kiss him and make the fights stop, things would go back to normal.

I looked out the window of my room, the forest was a bit foggy and dark, but it was still beautiful. Ryan was gone at work and I was alone at the house… again, and that really scared me. "Ryan," I whispered, tears streaking down my face, "I wish you knew my torment," I cried, clutching the window sill. My brown hair was a mess and I wore sweat pants and a t-shirt as I had just gotten up.

I felt ashamed, I didn't want any of this, I had so many nightmares of Jeff, my life was falling apart and I was diagnosed with a mild depression. When I looked in the mirror I saw dark bags under my greenish brownish eyes.

* * *

Ryan had come home for lunch, I was waiting for him at the door. He wouldn't look at me, but I caught his arm and pulled him to me and I embraced him tightly, crying in his chest. He stood there in shock, looking down at me in surprise, before he put his arms around me and hugged me for the first time in weeks.

"I'm so so sorry, I have been acting the way I have, Ryan." I sniffled, clutching his jacket. He bent down and kissed me, the feeling sweet. "Forgive me?" I asked looking up into his beautiful eyes.

"Jamie, someone had come to my work saying that you were cheating on me…" He whispered, closing his eyes. I shook my head, and took a step back. He took my hand, and looked me in the eye. "If I ever find you with anyone else, I will not hesitate to disable him," he said darkly, "You haven't cheated on me have you?" I shook my head, fighting back my tears. I loved Ryan so much and Jeff had spun my life out of control.

"I wouldn't cheat… willingly," I hinted, but it didn't register with him. I felt a feeling of disappointment. He smiled, going into the kitchen and getting a frozen pizza and cooked it. I sat on the couch, and every few minutes or so I would see him glance over and smile. I felt a little better.

He sat next to me with his now cooked almost burnt pizza and he ate. I turned the TV on for him and decided to get out of my pajamas. I went to the bathroom, brushed my hair and got out of my pajamas. I heard a squeak like a floor board being stepped on, I looked around my bathroom, and when I saw no one I peeked out into the living room to see Ryan laughing at something on the TV. I smiled lightly and turned to the mirror. I washed my face and dried it off on a towel. When I put the towel down and looked into the mirror, behind me was Jeff, I screamed in fear, closing my eyes and I, in trying to get away, fell to the cold tile.

"Jamie?!" I heard Ryan jump up and come into the bathroom, I looked up only to see Ryan standing there alone, I was hyperventilating, shaking and trying to come up with a good excuse for why had screamed. "What's wrong Jamie?" he asked urgently, kneeling to my side.

"Sorry my knee gave out and I was just a little startled by it, I guess," I bit my lip looking down. He grabbed me by my waist and hauled me up to my feet, thanking him, I kissed him.

"You ok?" He asked his eyebrows raised. I nodded. He embraced me tightly, his warmth emanating from his body, "You sounded like you were getting murdered in here, you scared me," he laughed kissing the top of my head. "I gotta go back to work, Eddie and I were going to work some more on your car," He smiled down at me. I felt little flutters in my stomach, I was so lucky to have him.

He left the house, and went back to work, leaving me standing in the bathroom… alone, I hope. I looked to the closet that was big enough to stand in and opened it hesitantly. I saw nothing in the closet, nothing at all. Was Jeff just a figment of my imagination? I hoped so, there was nowhere else he could've hidden and not be seen. I smiled, maybe it was all in my head when I crashed too.

Maybe I was just suffering from a head injury or something, it had to be that, it just had to.

* * *

Later when, I was alone, I was feeling enlightened, Jeff was gone, he wasn't here. I was smiling the whole day, and I had just an hour left alone until Ryan came home. I was in the kitchen making dinner for him for when he got home. I was making his favorite; Tacos.

"Well, well, making tacos for your boyfriend are we," I heard a hiss behind me, I froze with fear, not wanting to look back.

"Go away you aren't real." I whispered closing my eyes.

"I'm as real as you want me to be," He spat in my ear, taking me by the hair and throwing me down. My ribs catching the edge of the counter before I fell, I cried out in pain and my ribs started hurting, he almost broke them. I winced and started to crawl. "That was real, huh, bitch," He shouted putting a foot on my back to stop me from crawling away. "You are mine, and mine only, don't make me kill your boyfriend, you think I care if I hurt you, you're nothing but a piece of trash whore, who belongs to me. You are my property." He hissed in my ear.

Sobbing, I shook my head. He took ahold of my wrists and with his knife carved the letter J in both my wrists. The blood started flowing and he licked up the blood as if it were water. I whimpered and he put me up on his shoulder, taking me to my bedroom and throwing me on the bed.

"Strip for me," He commanded standing at the edge of the bed. My eyes widened, I hesitated. "Now whore." He threatened pointing his knife at me. I bit my bottom lip, pulling my shirt over my head. "Mmm good girl," He laughed studying my body. I felt sick, but if I was going to protect everyone I loved I had to appease him. Tears ran down my face. He licked his lips, "Lets take a shower," he said grabbing me by my hair and he cut my pants and underwear off of me. He threw me into the bathtub.

I looked up at him fearfully. "Jeff, you don't have to do this, this isn't you." I cried. He slapped me hard against the face, causing me to fly into the wall of the shower. "Shut up whore," He said. "Face the wall," Scared I did exactly what he did. My eyes were shut tightly, he put his hands on my hips pulling them to him. I heard a zipper being unzipped. I looked back, hyperventilating. He was positioning himself. I felt the tip on my folds. I knew it was worthless to fight it.

Then he thrust into me hard, I cried out as I was adjusting to his size. Shaking my head. "This can't be happening," I whispered. Jeff started pumping into me. Pulling my hips to meet his thrusts. He leaned forward "You like this cock in you don't you whore," he whispered in my ear, before he bit down on my neck. I cried out in pain. He was gaining speed and he was going harder with each stroke. Waves of pleasure started pulsing through me, I was moaning, knowing he would like that. I didn't care, at the moment he was making me feel good as opposed to hurting me.

"I knew you were always a whore Jamie," He laughed in my ear, after a few minutes, I could feel him start to pulse. My eyes widened. He was protected and neither was I.

"Not inside," I begged, panting. He only laughed and went faster, and with one last thrust he went as deep as he could, and shot his hot seed into me. "No…" Shit… I was going to have to take a pill and have to hide it from Ryan. Not another secret…

Jeff pulled out and ordered me to sit in the bathtub, which I did, obediently. He took his knife, and grabbed my wrist and started slicing into it over and over into it. Blood was pouring out and it started pooling below me, I shook and felt dizzy, I was getting weaker by the second.

"Oh god you look so sexy covered in blood." He laughed, "This blood that pours out of your veins, is mine, you are mine. Understand? Good. Now don't move from this spot or I will kill your best friend Jazzy, and we wouldn't want little Kristopher without a mother now would we." He laughed. I nodded weakly and passed out.

* * *

Ryan, had just gotten home, he smelled taco meat being cooked on the burner as soon as he got home. The aroma filling his nose. He was glad that Jamie had come around, Ryan wasn't sure if he would've dealt with her avoiding him a lot longer. He looked around not finding her, he looked in the bedroom and he saw that the door to the bathroom was closed. He knocked and heard nothing, He opened the door, only to find an unconscious Jamie in the bathtub, blood pouring from her wrists. He immediately went to her side, calling 911 as fast as he could, he tried to stop the bleeding but there were so many gashes in her arm it was impossible to do it all at once. He felt lost, why did she do this? He explained the situation and within a few minutes the ambulance had come and took her away. He rode in the ambulance with her as they tried to help her. He prayed that she would be ok. He watched her.

He loved her so much and seeing her like this broke his heart. He hid his face in his hands and prayed for her to not be taken away from him. He was unsure of anything, he would give anything to have her live. He loved her so so much.


	5. Welcome Home

**New chapter guys, enjoy :D**

* * *

I woke up in the hospital and was told that I almost died. My memory was hazy but I could remember Jeff and what he did. The first few days were horrible, I was tested for all sorts of things. If I was right in the head, if I was depressed. When I had woken up, I whimpered Jeff's name. "Where is Jeff? Don't let him hurt me." I said. Though the doctor had stared at me with confusion, he knew what I was talking about. Because this doctor was the very same doctor that had helped Jeff. It was hard to talk to him. He thought I was mentally unstable or that I was traumatized by the incident with Jeff so many years ago.

I had doubted Jeff's existence, and I paid the penalty for it. He made himself become real to me. The cuts on my arms had proved that. I wished that I had never met Jeff, because he was tearing Ryan and I apart. Ryan sat next to my bed, though he wouldn't talk to me at all. Fluids were being pumped into me and I just wanted to be anywhere but here.

On the fourth day when I woke up, I saw that Ryan was fast asleep in the chair he always sat in. I noticed something that wasn't there before though. On the table next to my bed, was a wilted rose. My heart started pounding and I looked out the window my room. On the edge of the forest was a white face, with a wicked smile.

Tears welled up, I couldn't stand this anymore, I wanted to die because of Jeff, he made me miserable. I needed to confront him, I needed to do something. I ripped my IV out and jumped up. One of the machines was making the flat lining sound. It woke Ryan up, I dashed out before he realized what I was doing. I ran down the hallways, though some nurses caught on to what I was doing. They tried blocking me, grabbing me, doing whatever they could to stop me. I didn't care, my adrenaline was high and no one could stop me. I pushed them away and ran for it. All those years of running from bullies had finally paid off.

I saw the entrance, though I got tackled by a doctor, my doctor.

"What do you think you are doing?" He said.

"Facing my problems." I simply said, before kicking him in the groin, and rolling him off of me. I scrambled to get to my feet and booked it to the entrance though I didn't stop. I was now out of the hospital.

"JAMIE!" I heard Ryan scream. I stopped dead in my tracks and looked back. He was standing there at the entrance. "Don't leave," He said his voice desperate. That was the first thing he said to me since I came to the hospital. I bit my cheek and continued running toward the forest. I was barefoot, the rocks were stabbing into my feet, but I didn't really care. I had to find Jeff.

I was at the entrance of the forest now. Running through the trees, in nothing but a hospital gown on, I felt a little embarrassed. I had created a scene at the hospital and I had hurt Ryan. I couldn't forgive myself for hurting Ryan like that. Tears started flowing. Where was that bastard?

"Over here." I heard his voice behind me. I stopped and looked behind me. Jeff was standing there, his eyes boring into mine. "Well, well, well, I thought you'd come looking for me." He laughed. I shook my head, what was I doing here. What could I possibly do to him? He was stronger than I am. I shook, I was scared.

Jeff strided forward to me before I could react. He took my face into his hands, "You are so scared though you seek me out." His voice was soft. "Are you a masochist?" I couldn't find the words. "Your eyes are the same as they were in high school. Although back then you weren't as much of a whore as you are now, I would've never guess you would come to me." He chuckled.

"Wh- why? Why are you doing this to me?" I whispered and his eyes softened.

"You really are stupid, aren't you?" He said in his soft tone. "You were my first love. I was supposed to ask you out before that stupid kid made me beautiful. Aren't I beautiful Jamie?" He held my face closer to his. "This is why I hunt you, that and because it is fun, to see you deny me and yet moan for me," He laughs. He let my face go and his arms wrapped themselves around me like a boa constrictor would have, although he was gentle. "You are starting to accept me, even if you don't realize it that is why you sought me out today." He said, I could feel his warm breath on my neck. His hands clinged to my body as if he would fall if he let go.

Where in the hell was this coming from? He was getting off on toying with my mind and I was a small little weakling who let him. He abused me and in a small little way I kind of liked it. I always had a soft spot for Jeff and he always knew it and he used it to manipulate me.

"Jeff, please let me live my life," I whimpered. "I have Ryan, he and I are engaged Jeff." He growled.

"Then you shall cry upon his grave," Jeff hissed as he pushed me down.

"No, Jeff, please don't hurt him." I whimpered, reaching up to Jeff. He kicked me in the face.

"Then we shall make a deal."

"Anything…"

"You shall live with me and never see him again, you will succumb to me and you shall never see him again, all this in return for his life to be spared." My heart sunk and I looked down, my hands shaking.

"A-alright," I whispered, not looking up to him. I heard him laugh as he picked me up bridal style and started walking deeper into the forest. It was a long way, long enough for me to fall asleep in his arms.

* * *

Much later, I woke up still in his arms, though we were in an old abandoned church and he was sitting on one of the benches. He was staring at me, he didn't seem as scary when he looked at me this way, it was almost like he was beautiful in his own little way. He bent down and pressed his lips to mine. It was a sweet gesture but it scared me how much I secretly wanted him to kiss me more. The kiss was brief and he then stood up and set me down.

The church was broke down, holes in the walls, floors and ceilings and the stained glass was shattered in some parts. The rugs were torn up and most of the benches were knocked over. Jeff gestured me over to a doorway, and disappeared through it. I hesitantly followed. We went down stairs, he was leading me into the basement of the small church. Down there was a tidy little room, though the color mostly consisted of grey. There was a small tv a bed, a tiny fridge and microwave and a cat was seen sleeping on the bed.

I didn't think Jeff was much on pets but the cat greeted him with a small little meow before rolling on its back to get a belly rub. "Make yourself at home, because this is your home now," he said turning on a light. I sat on the bed and the cat crawled into my lap purring.

"That is Nox," Jeff said chuckling. I nodded scratching the cats head. Nox meowed and jumped from my lap to get at a scurrying little mouse. I looked down. "You will get used to this place," Jeff said, "Now change, I doubt you want to stay in those hospital clothes any longer," He fished around in his dresser and threw one of his shirts at me. I held up the shirt which would be huge on me. "Sorry I don't have any pants for you, but it's not like you will need them anyway," He laughed. I took off the gown and put the shirt on. At least it was long enough to cover all of me.

"Jeff, what happened to you," I whispered my voice shaky.

"You saw what happened to me, silly girl," he said dismissively as he pulled me on the bed and hovered above me. "I've killed a lot of people, I've dominated girls, though they are not as sweet as you are," he laughed. I swallowed, he leaned down and kissed me dominantly, and he worked his way completely on top of me, "You will succumb to me when I need it," He whispered lying down next to me and pulling me to him. "But for now… Welcome home."


End file.
